True Love Finds A Way Back
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella meet in the park and eventually end up being a couple. Then they and their friends go on a trip and there is accident that happens to Troy and he loses his memory tempary. Can Gabriella help Troy get his Memory back?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**It was a nice day and Gabriella went to the park for a while. While she was at the park , she did not know that a guy with really blue eyes was watching her. Gabriella was reading a book under the tree in the park. Gabriella felt like some one was staring at her. So she got up from under the tree and started to head to a bench. Gabriella closed her book and started to look around. She still felt some one was watching her. **

**Troy was at the same park as Gabriella and he had saw her from where he was sitting at. He could not keep his blue eyes off of Gabriella. He wondered what book she was reading. He could not help but be drawn to her. He was trying to figure out a way to talk to her. So he continued to watch her from where he was sitting at.**

**Gabriella was wondering who was staring at her this whole time. She looked around one more time and her chocolate brown eyes meant with a pair of really blue eyes. Troy and Gabriella were staring at each other in the eyes and while she was looking in his really blue eyes, she did not realize she was near the lake by the park. Before Gabriella knew it , she fell in the lake. Troy went rushing to her and jumped in the lake to rescue her. After Troy pulled Gabriella out of the water, he notice she was not breathing and so he did CPR on her. When Troy's lips touch Gabriella's lips , he felt a spark between them, but he got her breathing. Gabriella came to and saw Troy with the really blue eyes looking at her. Gabriella was taken to the hospital toget check out.**

**When Troy got home he went upstairs and took a shower. When he got out of the shower, he got dressed in dry clothes. Troy then layed down on his bed and could not stop thinking about Gabriella. He hope that he would see her again soon. Troy felt a connection to Gabriella and that he knew she completed him too. He some how felt that she was the one he is suppose to spend the rest of his life.**

**Mean while Gabriella was back at home in her room and laying on her bed. Gabriella could not stop thinking about Troy with the really blue eyes. She wish that she knew his name. So she decided to go to the park again the next day and hope he shows up there again. Gabriella felt a connection to him too. Her mind was telling her that the guy with the really blue eyes was the one she is suppose to spend the rest of her life with.**

**When Troy got up the next day, he decided to go to the park again. So he got dressed and went down stairs ate something and left the house. When he got to the park , he started looking for her. Gabriella was up and dressed for the day. She went down stairs to eat something and left the house. When Gabriella got to the park,she started looking for the guy with the really blue eyes. So she went and sat down on the park bench. She was writing a song in her note book when she felt eyes on her again. So she looked up and saw the blue eyes looking into her brown eyes again. Troy sat down next her and interduced himself to her. He told her my name is Troy and what is yours. Gabriella told Troy that her name was Gabriella. Gabriella thanked Troy for saving her life. So Troy and Gabriella started talking to each other andalso stared to get to know each other too. Before the day was done they became friends.**

**So Troy walked Gabriella home and asked her where she was going to school at and she told him she is going to East high. Troy told Gabriella that is where he goes to school at. So he asked if he could give her a ride school and she said sure i would like that. Troy told her he would pick her up at 7:15 am in the morning and she said okey i will see you then. Before she went in the house Troy gave her a kiss on her cheek and she blushed after he did that. So Troy went home with a smile on his face.**

**PS. Please Review! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The next day at school Gabriella was worried that she would get picked on. Troy made sure that know one picked on Gabriella that day. So at lunch time Gabriella sat with Troy and the basketball team. The rest of school went by fast and Troy gave Gabriella a ride home. Before Gabriella got out of Troy's car, Troy asked Gabriella if she would go on a date with him tomorrow night. Gabriella told Troy she would love to go on a date with him. So Troy told Gabriella he would see her later or tomorrow morning when he picks her up for school. Gabriella said i will see you then. Troy asked Gabriella for her cell phone number and she gave it to him and he gave her his cell phone number too. Troy told Gabriella see you tomorrow morning then. After he made sure she got in the house alright, he then left for home.**

**Gabriella was up in her bedroom finishing the last of her homework whe nshe got a text from Troy. Troy asked her if she want to come over to his house for dinner. Gabriella text him back sure i love to come over. Since they were next door neighbors Gabriella grabbed her purse and made sure she had her house key with her. She head over to the bolton house and when she got there she saw a basketball court in the back of the house. So she went up to the door and knocked on it. Troy's mom Lucille answered the door and said hi you must be Gabriella. Gabriella said hi Lucille and yes i am. So Lucille let Gabriella in the house and Gabriella asked Lucille where Troy was at. Lucille told her Troy was upstairs in his room and told her she could go ahead and go up there to Troy's room.**

**Gabriella headed up the stairs to Troy's room and knocked on his door. Troy open his bedroom door and said hi to Gabriella. He asked Gabriella if she could help him with a couple math problems he had left of his homework and she told sure i an help you out on it. Troy smiled at her after she said she would help him. So Gabriella sat on Troy's bed with him and helped him with the last four problems of his homework.**

**Then she and Troy went down stairs to eat dinner with his mom and dad. Troy's dad asked Gabriella who her favorite basketball team was and she told him she was a La Lakers Fan and that she like baskeball too. Jack was surprise and he really likes Gabriella alot. Jack asked Gabriella if she want to go watch the basketball game with him that is on tv right now. Gabriella told Jack she would love too. So Jack and Gabriella went to the living and started watching the basketball game that was on tv. Troy was in shock that Gabriella and his dad were watching a basketball game on tv together. Troy help his mom clear the table. Then Troy join Gabriella and his dad in the living room. Gabriella's cell phone rang and she answered it. It was her mom anad she told Gabriella she would not be home for a week. Gabriella told her mom she was at the Bolton house and her mom ask her if she could talk to Lucille for a few minutes. So Gabriella handed her phone to Troy's mom and Lucille talk to Gabriella's mom.**

**After Lucille got off of Gabriella's cell phone and handed it back to Gabriella. Lucille told Gabriella tha she could stay here at the bolton house for the week her mom is gone. So Gabriella said she love to stay and she went to her house to pack a weeks worth of clothes and grab her school bag. Gabriella went back to the bolton house and took her stuff up to the guest room that was next to Troy's room. **

**So the next day Troy and Gabriella went to school together. Troy interduced her to his friends that day. Gabriella became good friends with the basketball team. After school Troy had basketball practice and Gabriella got to sit and watch them practice. Gabriella started to realize she was having strong feeling for Troy. After basketball practice was over they went home. That night was Troy and Gabriella date and so they were getting ready to go out. Gabriella was ready to go and went down stairs to wait for Troy.**

**Troy was stil l deciding what tshirt wear. Gabriella told Jack to tell Troy that she went for a walk. She walk to the park and sat on the park bench. While she was at the park sitting on the bench, Chad show up and asked her why she was at the park by herself. Gabriella told Chad that she and troy had a date tonight but he is still getting ready for it. Chad asked Gabriella if she want to go to a movies wit h him since his girlfriend Taylor would not go with him. Gabriella told Chad sure i will go to the movies with you since we are friends right. Chad said yep we are Gabster. So Chad and Gabriella went to the movies and saw the movie Chad wanted to see. After the movie was done Gabriella and Chad went to get some food to eat. After they got done eating they went to Chad's house to play some video games. The next day was Saturday so there was no school and they could stay up as late as they wanted. So Gabriella and Chad played vidoe games for two hours then they played a game of basketball too.**

**Troy had finally got done getting ready and he went down stairs. Troy asked his dad where Gabriella was at and his dad told him she went for a walk. So Troy left the house and went looking for her. He check to see if she walk to the park but she was not there. Troy was wondering where Gabriella was at. He looked every where for her, but he did not find her. So Troy went back home to wait for her returned.**

**Gabriella asked Chad if he was up for pulling some pranks On Troy and the rest of the basketball team. Chad said i was just going to ask you the same thing. Gabriella asked Chad what he had in mind where the pranks were concerned. Chad told her a few things he had planned. Gabriella ask Chad if she could just stay here at his house and Chad told her she could.**

**PS. Please Reveiw! thanks**

**What is going to happen in the next chaper? Will Chad's prank happen with out a hitch? Will Troy and Gabriella finally have their first date?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**So Chad and Gabriella went to Troy's house so she could get her clothes and school bag too. Chad knew a way to get into the house without waking anyone up. So they snuck in and she tip toe upstairs to get her stuff. She and Chad left and went back to his house to finish planning the pranks. Chad said he would set the pranks up. They were only doing a small prank to Troy, but the rest of the basketball team were getting a big prank done on them. So they went to bed and got some sleep. **

**The next day Troy woke up in his room and got dressed for the day. He went downs stairs to eat something and he still did not know that Gabriella did not come back to his house. Troy could not stop thinking about Gabriella. So Troy planned the first date with Gabriella which was going to happen that night. After he got everything planned out for the date. Troy asked his mom if she had seen Gabriella and his mom told him that she has not seen her. **

**Mean while at Chads house Gabriella was helping Chad with the pranks. They decided to get the small prank done on Troy first. So they went to Troy's house so she could drop her clothes and school bag back in the guest room. Gabriella finish putting her clothes and school bag back in the guest room. Then Chad and Gabriella came down stairs and saw Troy sitting on the couch watching tv. So Chad pulled the small prank on Troy. Chad pretend to put moves on Gabriella in front of Troy. Chad saw his best friend Troy's reaction and he could tell he was pissed. Troy could not believe that Gabriella was letting Chad put the moves on her. Troy was so hurt and pissed that he stormed out the door and drove of fast in his car. Troy was driving really fast and he did not care. Troy started crying because he got his heart broken by the girl he fell in love with.**

**Chad never saw his best friend Troy look at him , the way he did. Gabriella did not realize how much it hurt Troy that she was letting Chad put the moves on her , but it was all just for the prank. Troy drove so fast that he crash his car into another car. Troy just wanted to die. So Troy was rush to the hospital and once he arrive there, he had mild injurys and was kept in the hospital for a few days. Troy did not understand why he surrive the crash. While in the hospital he was just sad and not happy anymore. He also cried himself to sleep at night too.**

**Troy's parents were called and told that Troy was in the hospital because he had been in a car accident. Gabriella and Chad found out about it from Troy's parents and went with them. When they got to the hospital Troy was sleeping at the time. Troy's parents were told that he suffered mild injuries. So his parents went to see him and they asked him why he crashed his car for. He would not tell them. Troy's mom told him that Gabriella came with them and he told his mom he did not want to see her at all.**

**Gabriella really wanted to see Troy , but he did not want to see her or Chad at all. Troy not wanting to see her broke her heart in two. Gabriella told Lucille and Jack that Chad was just pretending to put the moves on her as a prank on Troy. So Gabriella went back to the bolton house to get her stuff and leave for good. Gabriella went home really sad and heart broken. Gabriella could not believe this was happening just because of a prank they had pulled on Troy. Taylor even knew about this prank that Chad was going to pull on Troy.**

**Troy got out of the hospital and was back at home. He was not talking to anyone. He just stayed in his room and cried. What Troy did not realize it was just a prank. The next day at school Troy was avoiding Gabriella and Chad . That is when Gabriella decide at lunch that she was going to tell everyone about the prank that was pull on Troy. So at lunch time Gabriella took a microphone and got ready to tell all about a prank that did not go as planned. Troy enter the lunch room and sat at a table by himself. When Gabriella saw Troy she got up on a table and Chad hushed everyone down. Then Gabriella took the microphone and spoke into it telling everyone that Troy was avoiding her and Cahd because of a harmless prank that Chad pulled on Troy . She told them that Chad was pretending to hit on her as a prank on Troy and Taylor knew about this prank. After she was done telling about the prank , she ran out of the lunch room crying. After Troy heard what Gabriella said it being a prank, he realized he should have known it was a prank but he thought differently about it.**

**Troy was more mad at Chad for pulling that prank on him. Troy went looking for Gabriella and knew where to find her. He went to the school roof and found her crying her eyes out. Troy went over to her and told her he was sorry for the way he acted towards her. Troy told her that he did not like Chad putting moves on her. Gabriella asked him why it got to him so much. That is when Troy told Gabriella he has feelings for her. Gabriella was in shock at first and then she told Troy she has feelings for him too. So Troy asked her if she wanted to go on a date with him that night and she said she would love too go on a date with him.**

**Meanwhile Chad decide not to prank the rest of the basketball team after his prank went wrong on Troy. Chad was trying to find a way to get Troy to forgive him. Chad also realized that Troy has feelings for Gabriella and that she has feelings for Troy too. Chad knew it would be awhile before Troy forgives him.**

**So that night Troy and Gabriella went out on their first date. They first went to a restraunt and had dinner and then went to a movie. After the movie they went back to Troy's house. They went upstairs to his bedroom and Troy asked Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend. Gabriella told Troy she would love to be his girlfriend and then he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. After he kissed her , he then had a smile on his face again. They got ready for bed and she stayed in Troy's arms for the rest of the night in his bed with him.**

**PS Please Review! Thanks .**

**What will happen in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella went to the park for a little bit. After while they headed back to the house and watch at movie. Troy kept staring at his girlfriend Gabriella and she knew he was staring at her. Troy leaned down and kissed Gabriella on the lips. Troy loved kissing Gabriella.**

**Troy was planning the second date , that he was going to be having with Gabriella. Troy was wanting the second date to be special with Gabriella. So decide on having a romantic picnic and that he was going to give her a promise ring on this date. So he got everything set up for the date. So that night Troy and Gabriella got ready for their second date and they left the house. Troy had the romantic picnic set up in the park. So Troy and Gabriella headed to the park and when they got there Gabriella was surprise to see a blanket spread out with a picnic basket sitting on it. So they had their nice romantic picnic and then Troy gave her the promise ring and put it on her left hand ring finger. Troy put the matching promise ring on his left hand ring finger. Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Then they went back to Troy's house to watch a movie. **

**Troy was still mad at Chad and still was not talking to him either. So Gabriella asked her boyfriend Troy how long he was going to stay mad at Chad. Troy told his girlfriend Gabriella that it will take him a while to get over it and also to forgive Chad. Gabriella said to Troy that maybe he could prank Chad back. Troy thought about what his girlfriend Gabriella said to him. Troy asked his girlfriend Gabriella if she would help him Prank Chad back if he does decided to prank him. Gabriella told Troy she would help him if he did want to prank Chad back.**

**The next day at school Troy and Gabriella stayed close to each other and Gabriella even went to watch Tro yat basketball practice too. After school Troy and Gabriella invite Kelsi to hang out with them later. Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella that she was busy and would hang out with them another day. Troy and Gabriella understood that Kelsi was busy and told her they would see her tomorrow.**

**Chad was really missing both his best friend Troy and Gabriella too. He wished he had never played that prank on Troy now. He did not know how to get Troy to forgive him. Chad knew that Gabriella was going to be staying close to Troy at all times. So if he wanted his friends Troy and Gabriella back he had to find away to get them to forgive him.**

**Meanwhile the other friends came up with the idea to go on a trip some where. The friends did not know where they should go on their trip. They thought by going on a trip they could get Troy,Gabriella and Chad to make up. The friends were tired of Troy and Gabriella not talking to Chad just because of a prank that was pulled. So Sharpay said why don't we go on a two week sking trip to colorado. Zeke, Kelsi,Ryan,Jason, Martha,Chad and Taylor agreed with Sharpay on going skiing in colorado.**

**So Ryan and Kelsi went over to the bolton house to talk to Troy and Gabriella. When they got to Troy's house they knocked on the door and Lucille answered the door. She let them in and the yasked her if Troy and Gabriella were around. Lucille told them they were up in Troy's bedroom. So Kelsi and Ryan went up to Troy's bedroom and knocked on the door. Troy and Gabriella had just made love not to long ago and were in Troy's bed naked. So Troy put his boxers back on and Gabriella put on Troy's tshirt on. Troy open his bedroom door to see Kelsi and Ryan standing there. Troy asked them what they were doing here and they told Troy they came over to ask him and Gabriella if they wanted to go on a two week sking trip to colorado with the rest of the gang.**

**Troy told Kelsi and Ryan that they would get back to them. So Troy shut his bedroom door and crawled back into bed with his girlfriend Gabriella. Kelsi and and Ryan left Troy's house and when back to the others. Mean while Troy told Gabriella that Kelsi and Ryan came to asked them if they want to go on a two week sking trip in colorado. Gabriella said to Troy that it would be fun and they would get to spend time with there friends. Troy said that if they go he would try to talk to Chad. So Troy called Kelsi and told her that he and Gabriella would go on the two week sking trip to colorado. After Troy hung up his cell phone, he started kissing Gabriella again. Gabriella took Troy's tshirt off and Troy took his boxers of again. Troy and Gabriella made love a few more times before his dad got home. They went and took a shower. They got dressed for bed and then went down stairs to get something to drink before watching a movie. **

**Troy's parents did not know that Troy and Gabriella were having sex. Troy and Gabriella were good at sneaking around and hiding it too. Troy and Gabriella really loved each other alot. So they enjoyed watching the movie and after it got done they went to bed. They fell alseep in each others arms for the rest of the night.**

**PS Please Review! Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The next day Troy went and ask his parents if it was okey for him to go on a two week sking trip to colorado with his friends. His parents said they were find with it. Troy and Gabriella went to the kitchen to get something to eat and then were going to watch a movie. Gabriella's mom called the bolton house later on that day and talk to Lucille. Maria told Lucille that she was going to be gone for another week and ask if it was okley for Gabriella to stay there a little longer. Lucille said it was fine and also told her that Troy and Gabriella were going on a two week sking trip to colorado with there friends. Maria asked Lucille to tell Gabriella she is fine with her going on the sking trip to colorado. After Lucille got of the phone with Maria, She went and told Gabriella that her mom was find with her going on the sking trip.**

**After the movie got done Troy and Gabriella went back up to Troy's bedroom and did some making out. Gabriella asked Troy if they could make love right now before his dad gets home. Troy said to Gabriella she did not have to ask and the quick like made love. After they got done making love twice, they got their clothes back on and layed back down on the bed to cuddle for awhile till dinner was ready.**

**So Troy and Gabriella came down stairs and ate dinner. After dinner Troy and Gabriella decided to go for a walk in the park. Then they came home and started packing some clothes for their two week sking trip in colorado. After they finish packing the clothes they were taking for the trip, they went to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.**

**They were leaving on Saturnday for the sking trip with their friends. Since it was friday Troy and Gabriella decided to go to the movies that night. In the middle of the movie Troyand Gabriella were making out more then watching it. After the movie was done, they left and went to a hotel. They checked into a hotel room and once they were in the room, they ended up making love four times before they left the hotel to go back to Troy's house.**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella were getting ready to leave to meet their friends at the park. They were driving down to the ski lodge in colorado. So Troy, Gabriella and their friends got their bags put them in the van and then they all got in. Ryan was doing the driving. They were out of town by 12:30 pm and on their way to colorado. They did not get to the ski lodge in colorado till 11:30 pm at night. They check into thier rooms. Troy and Gabriella went to their room to turn in for the night and to make love before they went to sleep. Sharpay and Zeke went to their room and Ryan ,Kelsi, Jason And Martha went to the room they were sharing. Chad and Taylor went to there room and turned in for the night too. **

**The next day the friends were already up and eating breakfast. Troy and Gabriella were still in bed sleeping yet. Ryan asked what was the plan for today. Sharpay said that they could go sledding and go exploring too. The friends hoped Troy and Gabriella would be up soon. So the friends went to do stuff that day. Mean while Troy and Gabriella woke up and took a shower together. They got dressed for the day and then went to get something to eat.**

**Well they all had been at the ski lodge for two days now and Troy was planning a romantic date for Gabriella. So that day Troy and Gabriella hanged out with their friends. Troy was still not talking to Chad. So Chad just kept his distance from Troy. Troy disappear for a couplke minutes to check to make sure he had the ring on him and then he reappeared back beside his girlfriend Gabriella. Gabriella asked Troy where he went off too and he told her that he went to get a drink and go to the bathroom.**

**Sharpay said to everyone let's eat dinner together tonight. Troy said that he and Gabriella have plans and would not be join them for dinner. So that night Troy took Gabriella to restraunt and they ate dinner. After dinner they went for a romantic walk and when they got to a bench, they sat don for a few minutes. They went back to the ski lodge and sat outside. Troy kissed Gabriella on the lips and she kissed him back. Troy and Gabriella went back to their room and when Gabriella entered the room she saw rose pedals on the bed. Then Gabriella saw Troy down on one knee, holding a velvet ring box that was open showing the ring in it. Troy said to Gabriella that he loves her with his whole heart and can not see himself with anyone else. Troy said to her that he knows they are still yet in high school but that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. So will you do me the honor and become my wife. Gabriella Montez will you marry me? **

**Gabriella was in shock at first and had tears in her eyes. Troy was waiting for Gabriella's answer. Finally Gabriella said to Troy,yes i will marry you Troy. So Troy place the ring on her left hand ring finger and then he kissed her passionately on the lips. Before they continue their celebration,Troy went and put the do not sturb sign on the door knob. Then Troy and Gabriella continued their kissing before long they were in bed naked making love several times before they went to sleep that night. **

**PS. Please Reveiw!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The next day the friends were dressed and out of there rooms heading to get some breakfast. Ryan said to everyone did you see the do not disturb sign on the door knob of Tory and Gabriella's room. Sharpay said yeah that she saw that and we are going to leave them alone for now. So the friends finished eating andwent ice skating and sledding.**

**Troy and Gabriella woke up naked in bed together and they gave each other a good morning kiss on the lips, They got up and took a shower together and got dressed for the day. The newly engage couple went and got breakfast, After Troy and Gabriella got done eating, they decided to explore for a littlle while. Troy and Gabriella decided they would hang out with their friends later on.**

**The friends came back to the ski lodge and decided to do some skiing in a little bit. The friends then saw Troy and Gabriella were coming their direction. When Troy and Gabriella came up their friends , they asked them what they were up to? they told Troy and Gabriella that they were going to go sking now. So everyone went sking. They were all having fun , but Gabriella had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen to one of them.**

**Everybody but Troy had come back inside the ski lodge. Gabriella was getting really worried about her fiance Troy. So Gabriella went looking for him and she found him at the bottom of the ski hill not moving. Gabriella check to see if he had a paulse which he did and he was still alive. So Gabriella took her cell phone and called 911 and told them that her fiance Troy needs help. She told them her fiance was breathing all right but that his eyes were not open and that she thinks he hit his head on the ice. So the emt's came and took him on the stretcher to the emergency truck and they let her ride along with her fiance Troy. When they got to the hospital her fiance Troy was rush to the emergency room. She had to wait in the waiting room while the doctor was working on her fiance Troy.**

**A lady doctor saw Gabriella and saw how pale she was. So the lady doctor went over to her and asked her if she could check her over. Gabriella to the nice lady doctor she has not be feeling to well the last few days. So the lady doctor took her in a room and checked her out and had her take a pregnancy test. The test came back positive. The lady doctor did a sona gram on her and told Gabriella that she is two weeks pregnant. So the lady doctor gave Gabriella the vitamins that she will need to take and she told Gabriella she would fax the information to her doctor. So Gabriella gave the lady doctor her doctors name and number. Gabriella thanked the lady doctor and went back to the waiting room. Gabriella kept looking at her engagement ring and thinking about Troy and hoping he was going to be okey.**

**So while Gabriella was waiting on news on her fiance Troy, she called the gang and told them that Troy is in the hospital right now. The gang showed up not to long after Gabriella had called them. They asked her what happen and she told them she did not know exactly, but that she found him at the bottom of the ski slope. Gabriella wanted to know how her fiance Troy was. About an hour later the doctor came out and ask who was here for Troy. Gabriella came over to the doctor told hi mshe was there for Troy. The doctor asked her who she was to Troy and Gabriella told the doctor that she was his fiance. So the doctor told her that Troy had a sprain wrist and some bruise ribs. Then the doctor told her that Troy was in a coma and that he did not know how long he will stay in the coma. The doctor said when Troy comes out of his coma he might have tempary memory loss but they are not sure on that though.**

**Gabriella asked if there was way to transfer Troy to the hospital in Albuquerque, New Mexico. This way he be backat home just in the hispital. The doctor told her there is away to tranfer him there but it would be by helicopter. So the doctor said he will get Troy ready to be tranfer to the hospital in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Gabriella said okey and thank you for every thing. After the doctor left Gabriella went to Ryan and asked him to get her and Troy's stuff from their room at the ski lodge. Ryan said he would and left to go get it. She told their friends to stay at the ski lodge and finish out the trip. Ryan returned with her and Troys stuff. **

**The doctor came back and told Gabriella that Troy is ready to be transfer to the hospital in A;buquerque , New Mexico and he told her she can ride wit h him in the helicoper too. So Gabriella said goodbye to their friends and tols them she will see them when they get home. She picked up her and Troy's bags and the doctor took her to the helicoper where Troy was already load in. The doctor told Gabriella he would fax the information on her fiance Troy to the hospital there. Gabriella took Troys hand in her hand to hold it. The helicopter took off with them. **

**They arrived at the Albuquerque, New Mexico hospital at 11:35 pm that night. The doctors took Troy out of the helicopter and put him in a recovery room. Gabriella got out of the helicopter and grab her and Troy's bags. Then she headed into the hospital and asked what room her fiance was in and the nurse told her the room number. Gabriella headed to the room her fiance Troy was in and she set their bags on the chair that was in the room. Gabriella was glad that she and Troy were back home. Gabriella went to sit in the chair that was close to Troy 's bed and she toold his hand again to hold it. Later on a nurse came in and asked her if she wanted something to eat. Gabriella told the nurse yeah that she want something to eat. So the nurse went to get her some food. Gabriella talk to Troy and hope he could hear her.**

**PS . Please Reveiw!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**So the nurse came back with food for Gabriella to eat. So Gabriella ate the food that the nurse brought her. Then Gabriella went back to the chair by Troy's bed and sat down in it. She took Troy's hand to hold it and she began talking to Troy again. After a few hours later the nurse came in with a roll away bed for Gabriella to sleep in. She put the roll away bed near Troy's bed and made the bed for Gabriella. The nurse told Gabriella that if she got tired to sleep on the roll away bed. She told the nurse thank you and the nurse left the room. Gabriella talk to Troy for another hour before she laye d down on the rol away bed to get some sleep.**

**The next morning she called Troys parents and told them that Troy is in the hospital in a coma. She told his parents she would tell them everything when they get to the hospital. So his mom and dad arrived at the hospital at arounf 10:45 am. They came over to Gabriella and asked her what happen. She told them that she found Troy at the bottom of the ski slope and he must of hit his head on the ice. She told his parents that he has a sprain wrist and bruise ribs. But she also told them he is in a coma and they do not know when he will wake up and that if he does wake up there was a chance he might have tempary memory loss. Gabriella said they did not know how bad his head injury was ans they would not know till he wakes up.**

**Gabrille took his parents down to his room to see him. When they entered the room, his mom went to the chair that Gabriella has been siting in most of the night. So Lucille sat down in the chair next to him and started talking to him. Jack stood there staring at his son and hoping he would wake up soon. So Troy's parents stayed for a few hours and then they left for home. Then two hours later the doctor came and checked on Troy. Gabriella asked the doctor if Troy could hear her even though he is in a coma. The doctor told her that he can here you even though he is in a coma right now. So after the doctor left the room, Gabriella went back over to Troy and started talking to him and telling him that she love him.**

**She ate some food for dinner and then she would go back to sitting in the chair next to Troy's bed and continue talking to him. When she would get tired she would go lay on the roll away bed to get a little bit of sleep. It had been four days since the accident happen at the ski slope. Gabriella knew in her heart that Troy was fighting to come back to her. She decided to called their friends to let them know how Troy was doing. She knew their friends would be back in two days.**

**Gabriella kept praying to god that Troy will wake up soon. She could not wait to tell Troy that she is pregnant with his baby and he was going to be a dad. She was now 3 weeks pregnant with Troy's baby. Gabriella never left Troy's side and she talked to him every day and night. Gabriella could not wait to be Troy's wife. Gabriella decided to take a nap on the roll away bed. While she was sleeping Troy's parents came by to sit with him. Lucille saw Gabriella sleeping so she was real quiet while the whole time she was there. Three hours later Gabriella woke up from her nap and saw Troy's mom sitting on the chair by Troy's bed.**

**The nurse came in to give Gabriella some food to eat. So she ate the food the nurse brought her and then she took her vitamins too. Later that night she talk to Troy some more and hoped that he could hear her. Gabriella was missing Troy 's beautiful blues eyes and hearing his voice too. Gabriella would never leave Troy's beside or stop holding his hand. The nurses and doctor could tell how much Gabriella loved her fiance Troy and they were doing evry thing they could. They let Gabriella stay with her fiance Troy everyday and night. There was no way of pulling her away from him. The nurses knew this and so did the doctors too.**

**The friends were back from colorado and they came to the hospital the next day to see Troy. Gabriella took them to Troy's room so they could see him. Their friends did not stay long and they all decided to leave but come back to see him again the next day. Well it had been month since what happen to Troy. He was still in a coma and had not woke up yet. Gabriella is now a month pregnant with Troy's baby. That day Gabriella went and saw her doctor . The doctor check the baby and the baby was doing good. Gabriella had went back to Troy's room and sat back in the chair next to his bed. She would talk to Troy everyday and night. **

**Gabriella was just wishing he would wake up from his coma. So she just kept up wit htalking to him and holding his had too. She would cry herself to sleep sometimes at night on the roll away bed but also she was trying to be strong for Troy too. Troy's mom and Dad would visit Troy when they were not busy working. Their friends would come visit after they got out of school. **

**Gabriella use the shower at the hospital to keep herself clean and then she would eat the food the nurse would bring her. When she got done eating , she would go back to the chair by Troy's bed and talk some more to him. Gabriella had a good feeling that Troy was going to wake up real soon. The doctor came to check on him again to see how he was doing. The doctor told Gabriella that Troy is doing good so far and now he just needs to wake up from the coma.**

**PS. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Gabriella was stil holding Troy's hand, while she was talking to him. The doctor came in to check Troy again and then the doctor left the room. Gabriella was doing some thinking and decided that she would sing a song to her fiance Troy. Gabriella hope that if she sang to her fiance Troy, that he would wake up. Gabriella missed her fiance Troy's kisses and his arms around her. So Gabriella was deciding which song to sing to her fiance Troy. While she was deciding what song to sing to her fiance Troy, the nurse came in and asked her if she wanted something to eat. Gabriella told the nurse yeah i would like something to eat. Gabriella knew she had to eat because of the baby she was carrying. So the nurse came back with food for Gabriella to eat and she thank the nurse for getting her food. After the nurse left the room, she ate her food and then went back to the chair next to Troy's bed and sat back down in it. Gabriella decided she was going to sing two songs to Troy. The first song she sang to him was The Start Of Something New and then the song Breaking Free. After she finis hsing to her fiance Troy, she then gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.**

**Gabriella had took Troy's hand back into hers and started talking to him again. Gabriella said to her fiance Troy, please come back to me. Gabriella told her fiance i love you and please wake up for me so i can see your beautiful blue eyes of yours. The nurse came in to see how Gabriella was doing. Gabriella asked if she could lay next to Troy's for a little bit and the nurse said she could lay with Troy for a little bit as long as she was careful. So Gabriella layed down next her fiance and rested her head on his chest. Gabriella listen to her fiance Troy's heart beat and it had put her to sleep. The nurse came in later and saw Gabriella asleep next to Troy. The nurse took a blanket and covered Gabriella up with hit. The nurse left Troy's room and went back to what she was doing before. The nurse prayed and hope that Troy wakes up for his fiance.**

**Gabriella's fiance Troy has been in a coma for 2 months now. Gabriella is now two months pregnant with Troys baby. That day Gabriella use the shower their aat the hospital and put clean clothes on. Gabriella ate some breakfast and then went to the chair by Troy's bed to sit down in it. Gabriella took Troy's hand into her hand again. All Gabriella wanted was her fiance Troy to wake up. Gabriella decided to sing another song to her fiance Troy. The song she decided to sing to him was Right Here, Right Now.**

**Can you imagine?**  
**What would happen?**  
**If we could have any dream**  
**I'd wish this moment**  
**Was ours to own it**  
**And that it would never leave**

**Then I would thank that star**  
**That made our wish come true (come true) oh yeah**  
**'Cause he knows that where you are**  
**Is where I should be too"**

**"**

**Right here, right now**  
**I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view**  
**'Cause you mean everything**

**Right here, I promise you somehow**  
**That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)**  
**But right now there's you and me."**

**"**

**If this was forever what could be better?**  
**We already proved it was**  
**But in 2,123 hours A bend in the universe**  
**Is Gonna make everything**  
**In our whole world change (it's our change, yeah)**  
**And you know that where we are**  
**Will never be the same oh no…"**

**"Right here, right now**  
**I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view**  
**Cause you mean everything**

**Right here, I promise you somehow**  
**That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)**  
**But right now there's you and me**

**Oh we know its coming**  
**And it's coming fast**  
**(As long when there's you and me) (Oh yeah)**  
**So let's make every second last, make it last!**

**Right here, oh right now**  
**Yeah, I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view**  
**'Cause you mean everything**

**Right here, I promise you somehow**  
**That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)**  
**But right now there's you and me**  
**(you and me)**

**Ohh you and me**

**But right now there's you and… me!"**

**After Gabriella got done singing the song , she thought she heard her fiance Troy singing with her. Gabriella saw Troy starting to move in the bed. Gabriella said to Troy please open your eyes for me. Not long after Gabriella said that, Troy opened his eyes and looked around the room. But then Troy look over to the one side of his bed and saw Gabriella sitting in the chair next to his bed. Troy asked Gabriella who are you and she said to him it's me Gabriella your fiance. The doctor came in and ask Troy how he was feeling and to check him over. Gabriella told the doctor that Troy did not know who she was. Thedoctor told Gabriella that her fiance Troy has Tempary memory loss but that he will get his memory back soon. The doctor told Troy that he has tempary memory loss but that he will get his memory back. So the doctor left the room and Troy asked Gabriella how they got together. Gabriella told him how they got together.**

**That night when Troy was sleeping he had flashes of Gabriella and him being together. So after 4 days being awake from the coma, Troy was slowly remembering Gabriella. So Troy asked Gabriella if she would kiss him and she told him that she would be glad to kiss him. So Gabriella leaned in to Troy ask Troy did the same thing and they kissed each other on the lips. As Troy and Gabriella were kissing, Troy started having more flashes of him and Gabriella together and kissing too. Not long after they pulled away from the kissing to get air. Gabriella was about to walk back to the chair to sit down when Troy stop her from moving away from him.**

**Troy pulled Gabriella to him on the bed and Troy said to Gabriella I love you. Troy also said to Gabriella i can not wait till your my wife. Gabriella said to Troy do you remember me now and Troy said I do you remember you Brie. Gabriella told Troy that she is glad that he is back and that I love you wildcat. Troy smiled at his finance Gabriella. Gabriella said to Troy i have something i want to tell you. Troy asked Gabriella what she had to tell him. Gabriella took one of Troy's hands and place it on her somache and told Troy that she is two months pregnant with his baby. Troy had a smile acrossed his face and Said to Gabriella that i am going to be a dad. Gabrilla said to Troy yes you are going to be a daddy. Troy and Gabriella did some more kissing before falling asleep together. Troy was getting out of the hospital the next day.**

**Please Reveiw!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The next day Troy got out of the hospital and Gabriella took her fiance Troy back to his parents house. When they got to the bolton house Troy couyld not wait for himand Gabriella to go inside. After Gabriella parked Troy's car in front of the house, she got out and went to help Troy oput of the car. Gabriella was carrying troys bag in one hand and her other hand was holding Troy's hand. They walk up to the door and Troy's mom open the door for them. Troy and Gabriella went inside the house and took his bag upstairs to his room. Then Troy and Gabriella came back down stairs and layed down on the couch together to watch a movie. **

**Troy's mom made them a snack. She brought the snack to Troy and Gabriella to eat. After they finish the movie and their snack, they went upstairs to take a nap. As soon as Troy and Gabriella layed on his bed , they went to sleep in each others arms with Troy's one hand on Gabriella's stomache. They had a nice nap that day together. Then Troy and Gabriella came back down stair and sat on the couch to watch tv with his dad. They ate dinner and then went to the living room to watch another movie together before going to bed. They enjoyed watching the movie with Troy's parents that night. Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to his room and went to bed.**

**The next day Chad and Taylor came over to the bolton house and Troy did not know who they were and Gabriella told her fiance that CHad was his best friend and Taylor is her best friend and Chads girlfriend. Troy thank his fiance Gabriella for telling him that. Chad and Taylor left the bolton house. Troy and Gabriella were looking at a photo album that had pictures of their friends in it. Troy asked his fiance Gabriella who each person was and she told him. **

**Troy still had his tempary memory loss but Gabriella knew that he will get his memory back soon. Troy kept his fiance Gabriella close to him and he kissed her on the lips passionately. They told each other I love you mostly every day and night. Troy was slowly getting his memory back. Then later on that day Troy and Gabriella decided to go for a little walk in the park and then come back to the house for the night.**

**It had been two weeks since Troy had gotten out of the hospital. Gabriella was helping her fiance Troy to remember their friends. Troy and Gabriella stayed close to each other every day and night. Troy would not let his fiance Gabriella be away from him to long. Gabriella did not mind at all that Tro ywanted her close to him. **

**When Troy and Gabriella got back from thei rwalk in the park , they went upstair s to Troy's room to watch a movie together. So they got ready for bed and then Gabriella put the movie in for them to watch. Troy and Gabriella cuddled threw the whole movie. After the movie got done , they went to bed for the night. **

**PS. Please Reveiw!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella were sitting out side in the backyard talking to each other. Chad and Taylor decided to go over to the bolton house to see how Troy was doing. When they got there ,they went to the backyard and saw Troy and Gabriella kissing and making out. So Chad and Taylor decided to come back later on that day. Soon after Chad and Taylor left Troy's mom came out to tell them that lunch was ready. Troy and Gabriella went back into the house to eat lunch and then watch a movie together.**

**Later that afternoon Chad and Taylor came back over to the bolton house to see how Troy was doing. They knock on the door and Lucille let them in the house. Lucille told Chad and Taylor that Troy and Gabriella were in the living room watching a movie. So Chad and Taylor went into the living room and said hi to Troy and Gabriella. The movie that Troy and Gabriella were watching was done so Gabriella got up and took it out to put it away. Then Gabriella and Troy said hi to Taylor and Chad. Troy still did not remember Chad at all. Gabriella has been helping Troy with remembering their friends.**

**The only friends Troy remembers is Kelsi, Ryan, Zeke,Jason and Martha. Troy still does not remember Taylor ,Sharpay and Chad. Gabriella hopes that her fiance will remember Taylor , Sharpay and Chad soon. Troy stayed close to Gabriella while Taylor and Chad were there visiting a little bit. Chad and Taylor left after they saw how uneasy Troy was around them. Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to his bedroom to make out till time for dinner.**

**Troy and Gabriella came down for dinner and ate with Troys parents. After dinner Troy and Gabriella went for a walk. As Troy and Gabriella were walking they heard some one crying and it was Sharpay who they found crying in the park. They asked Sharpay what was wrong and she told them that she thinks Zeke is cheating on her. So they asked Sharpay if she wanted to join them on the walk and Sharpay said i would love to walk with you two if that is okey with you. Troy and Gabriella told her it was okey with them.**

**Troy and Gabriella asked Sharpay if she could keep a secret and she told them yes that she can keep a secret. Sharpay asked them why they want to know if she could keep a secret. Gabriella told Sharpay that Troy has his full memory back but they do not want Chad and Taylor to know yet because they are punishing Chad . Sharpay asked Troy and Gabriella what Chad did to them for them to do what they are doing to him. They fill Sharpay on what Chad did and she agree to go along with their plan to get Chad and Gabriella asked Sharpay if she want to help them with this plan and she said count me in because i own him for all the pranks he pulled on me.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**Author's Note: i am sorry this chapter is short but the next chapter with be longer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Troy and Gabriella were enjoyed getting Chad back for what he did. Sharpay said to Troy and Gabriella they should sneak in Chad's house and dress him as a girl. Troy and Gabriella told Sharpay that it was a good idea she has. So Sharpay said she will get a dress for them to put on Chad while he is sleeping. Troy and Gabriella said they can not forget to put make up on Chad too. Sharpay told Troy and Gabriella that she would take the picture of Chad dress like a girl.**

**So that night Troy and Gabriella meant Sharpay at Chad's house to dress Chad like a girl. Troy and Gabriella got the key from the hiding place and unlocked the door for them to get in the house. Troy and Gabriella put the key back in the spot where it was hid at. Then Troy , Gabriella and Sharpay went to Chad's room where he was sleeping at. Once they were in his room, Sharpay went to put the dress on Chad with Troy and Gabriella's help. Once the dress was on Chad, Sharpay put the make up on Chad. Sharpay painted Chads finger nails and toe nails too.**

**Sharpay took a picture of Chad dress as a girl. Sharpay told Troy and Gabriella that she will send the picture to everyone in the morning. So they left Chad's house and decide to head home for the night. Troy and Gabriella went back to his house and went up stairs to his bedroom. Once they got in his room Troy and Gabriella made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up in each others arms. Troy and Gabriella made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to eat something before they left for school. Troy and Gabriella could not wait to see how everybody react's to the picture of Chad dress like a girl. Troy and Gabriella started laughing about it.**

**Mean while Sharpay sent the picture of Chad dress as a girl to everyone at school. Troy and Gabriella were at their lockers getting the books for the first period class they had together. Troy and Gabriella were making out by Troy's locker till they had to go to their first class. At lunch time Troy and Gabriella went to sit with their friends at the table. Chad came into the lunch room and every one started laughing at Chad. Taylor was wondering why everybody was laughing at Chad for.**

**Troy and Gabriella could not wait for school to be over for the day. Taylor asked Chad why he painted his finger nails for and he told Taylor he did not paint his finger nails with nail polish. Chad said someone else painted his nails when he was sleeping. Taylor saw the picture of Chad dressed as a girl and was trying not to laugh. Chad finally found out why everyone was laughing at him at school. Chad wondered who took a picture of him dressed as a girl and sent it to everyone.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogue**

**Chapter 12**

**3 Years Later**

**Troy and Gabriella are happily married with three kids and one on the way. Troy and Gabriella were both teachers at east high. Troy and Gabriella teach drama to the kids in the high school. So they lived good life together.**

**The friends were married and had good lives for themselves too.**

**Chad and Taylor were married. They had two kids and one on the way. Taylor was a science teacher and Chad was the head basketball coach at east high. They were doing really good with their lives.**

**Ryan and Kelsi were married and had a daughter and one on the way too. Kelsi was a music teacher at east high and Ryan was a dance teacher at a dance studio and they were doing really good at their jobs. they were living good lives too.**

**Sharpay and Zeke were married with two kids and one on the way. Zeke was cooking and running his own restraunt. Sharpay was a teacher for acting. Their lives were going good too.**

**Jason and Martha were engage to be married in a few months. They were expecting thier first child by october. Jason was mechanic at a garage and Martha was waitress at Zeke's restraunt.**

**So everyone was living life to the fullest. The friends still got together when they could fine the time too. The friends knew they would be there for each other when they needed to be. **

** The End**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


End file.
